


Beachside Brew

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Curses, cats, & Coffee. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Memory Loss, Shiro is not coping well, This Was Supposed to be Cute and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Swallowing down his fear he stepped forward, placing his paws on the man's legs. The man smiles and slowly reaches a gloved hand up to pet his fur. It feels good and he leans into it. The hand shifts to scoop under him, pressing him into the man's chest. The bright light he carried disappears as he stands up, unzipping his coat the man slowly tucks him inside, zipping it back up around all but his face.Its warm.“My name is Shiro, by the way. Just in case you ever wanted to know what to call me.” The man laughs as he walks, but he isn’t listening. Its warm and the movements from his steps are rhythmic, synching perfectly with his breathing. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep.“I just hope one day you’ll tell me yours.”





	Beachside Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Pinkie. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy and I am sorry for the way it went but I hope you still like it?

Cold.

_It's so cold._

Thoughts of warm fires inside loving walls did not warm his body as he curled up further into himself. Body shaking as he tried his hardest to get any sort of warmth in his blood. The air escaping his nose fogged in the air, frosting on the moisture of his nose with every exhale. 

It hurt to move.

It hurt to breathe.

He tried not to cry, a small mewl of sound still echoing out in the dark alley. He tried to curl in tighter, but his body was already as tight as he could get it. 

_I just have to warm my feet a little, then I can keep walking to find someplace warm for the night._

Snow continued to fall, piling up on the ground outside the dumpster he hid under. Maybe it would pile high enough to create warm shelter for the night. He could only hope.

His nose itching was the only warning he got before he sneezed, spreading his ball of warmth out and causing him to hit his head on the bottom of the dumpster. He cried out at the pain, a curse to the fates for doing this to him.

A crunching sound caught his attention, growing louder as it drew closer. Footsteps. His eyes widened as a pair of boots came into view, moving along the alley and past his dumpster. The boots stopped a few steps away, a deep hum coming from their owner before brightness momentarily blinded him. 

He hisses, pressing himself back against the wall and the boots turn to face him, the light moving to shine on the opening under the dumpster. The boots step closer, then shift and knees appear just outside the dumpster, then hands covered in dark gloves.

A face appears last, pale with dark eyes and mismatched hair. It blinks as it looks under the dumpster at him, then it smiles. “Hello there.”

He hisses. Fur puffing up as he pins himself against the wall. 

The man smiles softly, slowly moving a hand out and stopping it a few steps from him. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. You can sniff me and see. I just want to help you.”

They stay that way for what seems like forever, but is probably only a minute, before the man tries again. “It’s going to get even colder tonight. I live nearby. Let me bring you inside for the night where you can be warm, please pretty Kitty?”

He looks at the hand, then back up to the man who hasn’t moved since putting the hand out there. He could see the man’s body shaking from the cold, and his skin turning red where his face pressed into the snow. Making a decision he slowly stepped forward, moving past the extended hand and out of his dumpster hiding place. He stepped up to the man, watching as he pushed up to sit on his knees and look down at him.

Swallowing down his fear he stepped forward, placing his paws on the man's legs. The man smiles and slowly reaches a gloved hand up to pet his fur. It feels good and he leans into it. The hand shifts to scoop under him, pressing him into the man's chest. The bright light he carried disappears as he stands up, unzipping his coat the man slowly tucks him inside, zipping it back up around all but his face.

Its warm.

“My name is Shiro, by the way. Just in case you ever wanted to know what to call me.” The man laughs as he walks, but he isn’t listening. Its warm and the movements from his steps are rhythmic, synching perfectly with his breathing. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

“I just hope one day you’ll tell me yours.”

* * *

Warm.

He wakes with a purr rumbling in his chest. He hasn’t woken up this comfortable or warm in a long time. He stretches out, tail flicking in the air as he looks around. He's inside, a room that's painted a soft blue with fluffy white clouds on it. It smells weird, a bitter tang of pine and bleach, household cleaners.

Decidedly bored he moves to explore the area. The room is mostly empty, just a cat tower set up in the corner, a bowl with fresh water, which he enjoyed immensely, a handful of toys he ignored for now, and a few pet beds and pillows lying around. All and all, it was a very boring room. But it was warm, and he hadn’t had fresh water since he lived indoors. 

The door creaks open, drawing his ears up to attention, fur puffing out to make himself look bigger as wide eyes turn to the opening. An intoxicating smell reaches his nose and his eyes widen, he wishes he could lick his lips like he remembers humans doing. 

The man pops his head in, a bright smile lighting his face as he sees him awake. “Good morning, beautiful. I'm sorry you’re locked up here all alone but I have to have you tested for a few things until I let you near the other cats.”

The door shuts behind the man and he steps over to the water bowl. He has two bowls in his hands as he settles into a cross legged position on the floor, setting the bowls in front of him. “I don’t know if you remember much last night, but my name is Shiro. I brought you here to get you out of the cold. I have a real weakness for strays you see… I'm searching for one who I lost. He is… very important to me.”

He steps forward, hesitant but lured in by the intoxicating scent coming from the bowls in front of him. “It's sad though, I don’t know what he looks like, so I never know if I've actually found him or not.”

Tilting his head he looks up at the man, letting out a small chirp of support upon seeing his sad face. The man, no, Shiro had clearly been hurt. He hopes he can find the cat he is looking for soon. He doesn’t think he likes seeing this Shiro frown.

Stepping forward on sure feet he presses his face into Shiro’s arm. It’s cold and harder than he expected, which confuses him, but it still makes Shiro look down at him with a bright smile. “You are a sweet one aren’t you? Choosing to comfort me instead of going for the food even though I can tell you are starving. Go on, pick which one you want. It's… it's a test. Though so far only one of the other cats has passed it. I named him Red, he's my favorite downstairs, even if he seems to be afraid of my new employee and disappears every time he's here… I don’t think I'll ever adopt him out.”

Turning to the bowls he sniffs at one, tuna… mixed with something else… maybe crab? He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t the good smell filling the room though, so he moves over to the other bowl, giving it a curious sniff. 

The intoxicating scent of buffalo chicken filled his nose causing him to purr with delight. He quickly dove in, taking chunks of the slightly spicy shredded chicken into his mouth, pleased at the subtle taste of cream cheese added into it. Buffalo chicken dip was his favorite snack, it was just missing the tortilla chips. 

“Well, look at that. I guess I have two favorites now.” Shiro sounds surprised, almost excited as he runs soft hands through his fur making his purr louder. “The one I’m looking for, he loved this meal, would overload a crumbling tortilla chip with it and stuff so much in his mouth at once I was always amazed he could chew it.” 

His purr shifts, stutters for a moment as his body tries to do something from memory its incapable of. It's confusing, but quickly forgotten as he pulls another piece of chicken from the bowl. “Don’t go expecting to get this all the time. It can’t be healthy for a cat to eat all that.”

_”It won’t be healthy for you if you take it away from me, Shirogane.”_

He stops eating, confusion crossing his mind. Why had he called this man that? He had said his name was Shiro. This didn’t make sense to him. His thoughts are quickly interrupted as a cold hand wraps around his waist, lifting him up to look into kind brown eyes. “Now, how about we give you a name before the vet gets here to check on you? You're beautiful, a lovely chocolate coat. Maybe Hershey?”

A thoughtful look crosses his face as a warm finger scratches under his chin drawing his purr out again. “How about I name my favorite two similarly? Well then, you have the most beautiful blue eyes… just like he did…” Shiro's face turns sad again before turning back to happiness. “I think I'll call you Blue.”

He closes his eyes, voices from a past he can't remember flooding his mind.

**”Hey there, Blue. I'll take a black coffee with a side of your phone number, to go.”**

He huffs, head tilting into the hand scratching behind his ear now. 

_”Whoever that was has terrible tastes in coffee and pick up lines.”_

“I think you and I are going to get along well, Blue.”

* * *

He did not like this “Vet” person. They were very rude, poking and prodding at his body with no care for how they made him feel. 

And Shiro just stood there holding him still, letting this evil “Vet” stab him with needles and jam things in his rear. He was not happy. 

When the “Vet” finally left he hid away in the cat tree, fur puffed up and angry, letting out a growl as Shiro approached.

“I'm sorry, Blue. We had to do it to make sure you’re healthy, just a few more hours and they'll call me saying your blood came back clean and I can let you out into the other rooms.” Shiro holds a hand out, small frown drawing down his mouth when he backs up more and hisses.

A loud sigh escapes Shiro as he steps back. “Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone for now. But I’ll be back in a few hours to get you. Give you a nice bath then take you downstairs to meet everyone.” Shiro turns walking to the door, waving a hand over his shoulder as he leaves. “See ya later blue eyes.”

The door shuts and he is left alone in the room with memories of a life he doesn’t remember having assaulting his mind.

**“I’ll get the order right some day, and then I’ll win your heart. See ya later, blue eyes.”**

* * *

When Shiro returns he is asleep, spread out in the rays of the sun coming in from the window. It feels good on his fur. He is too content to bother being upset anymore. 

Shiro kneels down, scratching a finger behind his ear, drawing a purr out of him. “The Vet called, you have a clean bill of health, so you can come out of this room now.”

Blue eyes crack open, looking up at Shiro who smiles down at him with the softest expression. He hadn’t noticed the cut across Shiro’s nose before, it must have hurt. Probably a bad fight for food. That’s why he has scars now after all.

“Are you going to just lay there and ignore me, Blue? Or would you like to come take a bath?”

His ears perk up at the word, eyes opening to look up at Shiro. He can feel his heart pounding with excitement. 

A bath.

He hadn’t had a bath in… he… doesn’t remember. He remembers baths, laying in a large tub, warm water surrounding him, color swirling in the tub, sparkling glitter sticking to his flesh as he soaked in the heat. His hands running gently over the pages of a trashy romance novel.

He shook his head, banishing the confusion in his mind, his paws flexing, kneading claws on open air. He didn’t have hands, so why would he remember them? 

Choosing to ignore the confusion in his brain he stands meowing happily he circles Shiro before walking to the door. Shiro chuckles, standing up and walking over to the door. He reaches down casually scooping him up and opens the door. 

_”Come on come on, its only two doors to the left you can walk faster.”_

Finally Shiro reaches the door, opening it wide to the bathroom he remembers so well. The walls still painted with a galaxy of pinks, purples, and blues, decorated with glow in the dark stars. He squirms out of Shiro's grip, quickly running over to the bathtub and jumping up onto it, pouting when he looks down at empty porcelain. 

“I've never had a cat so eager for a bath before.” Shiro moves around him, turning the faucets and waiting for the water to warm up before he puts in the stopper and starts filling the tub. Bored of waiting he moves across the edge of the tub, stopping at the end to put his paws up on the wall and look into the antique mirror hanging there. 

Blue eyes study the face in front of him, a face he's seen many times before. Sleek brown fur with deep blue eyes, a gash of missing fur on his cheek and brow, and a chip in his ear all from fights over food. He stares at himself but his mind travels again, to tan skin with brown hair, pushed back from his face and wet from the tub, bottles of products that leave him smelling sweet and feeling soft. 

**”Are you going to stay in there all day? Don’t you have a café to run?”**

**”You run the café, I'm becoming a mermaid.”**

He pushes off the mirror, back to the edge of the tub, confusion overtaking his joy for a bath. The replying voice in his head was the same one he always imagined was his own. Maybe Shiro slipped him some drugs from that terrible “Vet” person. 

“You ready, Blue?” Shiro’s voice reminds him where he is and he looks down, excitement returning as he sees the water below him now. Before Shiro can even reach for him he's hopping down into the water, laying down until only his face, craned up, is out of the water. 

Shiro laughs, reaching down to pet along wet fur with a soft hand. “If you were purring any louder I think the water would be rippling around you.” 

Peeking open an eye he huffs, standing and shaking his fur. Blue eyes shift to look at Shiro expectantly. Still chuckling Shiro reaches over, picking up a bottle and pouring some soap into his hands, rubbing them together to make a lather. 

It's in that moment that he notices the difference in Shiro, one of his hands is silver, glowing with a blue light, fake. 

_”That's not right.”_

Before he can think more about the strange arm Shiro is pressing his soapy hands into his fur. The strong scent of citrus fills the air and he meows in indignation. Scurrying back in the water and rolling around to get the strong scented soap off of himself. 

With an indignant huff he practically stomps through the water, putting his paws up on the other side and pointing to a bottle. The specially formulated shampoo made just for him. He turns to Shiro with an angry meow.

The look on Shiro’s face causes him to pause just before pointing again. He looks hopeful, excited almost. His voice comes out nervous “Lance?”

**”Lance, huh?”**

**”Hey, Lance!”**

**”Oh my god, Lance.”**

**”Please, Lance?”**

**”Fuck, Lance.”**

**”I love you, Lance.”**

**”LANCE, RUN!”**

He shakes his head, eyes screwed shut to try and rid the voice from his head, the one that sounds exactly like Shiro. When his eyes open again Shiro isn’t standing over him anymore. He looks around, seeing Shiro’s shoulders and the back of his head.

Jumping onto the edge of the tub he mews, poking his paw lightly onto Shiro’s shoulder. A soft sniffle fills the otherwise empty room before Shiro is scrubbing his eyes with his fist and turning to him. “I’m sorry Blue. I just got confused for a minute there. Come on let’s just… get you downstairs.”

He looks back at the bottles of soap, then over at Shiro again before sighing and hopping down in front of the human. He didn’t like seeing Shiro sad. So he'll do what he can to keep him happy, even if it means having an unsatisfying bath.

* * *

The smell of coffee fills the air as the door opens into the back room, shelves of supplies perfectly labeled fill almost all of the floor space. He pads excitedly through the back room and to the other door, looking back at Shiro with an excited meow. 

This is it, the smell, the sounds, the rush in his blood. This is his calling, the thing he loves. Shiro pushes the door open and he pads through, looking up at the counter, mind blurred with confusion when it's so much farther than he expected. 

“Hey, Shiro. Can you grab me some more cara-oh. No wonder I haven’t seen you all day.” He shifts his eyes from the register, settling on the man speaking. Dark hair frames a pale face as the darkest, near purple eyes look down at him. The new man crouches down, holding his hand out to him, his nails painted red. “Hello there, little one.”

He looks down at the hand, then back up at it’s owner before slowly moving forward to sniff it. The delicious smell of coffee fills his nose, an undercurrent of cream mixing in with it bringing a purr from his chest.

_”Home.”_

He brushes his head against the smell, hoping to absorb it into his fur and chase away the scent of citrus. The man smiles, scratching behind his ear. “Well, it's nice to meet you too.”

“Here’s your caramel Keith.” Shiro stands over them holding out a bottle. The man stands and takes it, turning back to the mass of supplies on the counter. 

Shiro scoops him up, holding him at his chest and scratching behind his ears. “Well, Blue, welcome to Beachside Brew.”

He looks out at the floor of the café and frowns. It isn’t right. The tables are in perfect condition and all matching, each table has enough chairs to circle it, there are booths in the sides, and the windows are decorated with beautiful curtains and paintings of cats. All around the area there are cats, filling cat trees, playing with toys, sleeping on tables while people sip their coffee and work on their computers. 

It looks… wrong.

He jumps onto the counter, looking out at all the customers with a tilted head. There’s never been this many customers here before. “I know the name doesn’t really hint about the whole cat café thing… but, this isn’t my place. I'm just taking care of it until the real owner comes back. I didn’t want to change the name.”

Glancing up at Shiro he feels content, looking out at the peaceful patrons enjoying their drinks while petting cats, this isn’t wrong. It's different, but not wrong. “You can go out there too, you know. It's up to you, just don’t go outside it’s still very cold out.”

He turns completely, sitting on the counter looking up at Shiro with pride. He's a good man. The hand that smells like coffee returns to his chin, scratching in just the right way to cause him to raise his chin and purr. “This one seems attached to you, Shiro. Is this the cat you’ve been searching for?”

Sadness crosses Shiro’s face, halting his movements as he holds up an apron. With a loud sigh Shiro ties the apron around his waist and looks down at him. “Blue… he passed the first test, and did things that just… he's the closest I’ve come to him.”

“But he’s not him?” Keith leans over the counter, arms crossed under his chin as he looks at him face to face. A sparkle runs across his face, and for a moment he swears his pupils have gone to slits, but with a blink they are back to normal. “Are you sure?”

“He didn’t react at all to me, Keith. Not even when I called his name.” Shiro’s voice sounds broken, near the point of tears. 

Keith hums, pushing himself to his feet and pulling his apron off. “I wouldn’t give up on him just yet. You never know, maybe he doesn’t remember anything. Magic is weird like that.” Giving him one more scratch on the chin Keith turns to the door that leads to the back. “I’ll see you later, Shiro.”

“Bye Keith, thanks for taking care of the place today so I could take care of Blue.” Shiro turns to smile brightly at some customers as they walk in.

Keith gives a soft look to his back whispering “Any time.” Then he's gone behind the door.

He watches the door for a few moments before turning to the customers, meowing an excited greeting as they order their drinks. They lean over him, cooing excited greetings before moving down the counter. He watches as Shiro works, easily preparing their overcomplicated drinks with precision. 

A swell of pride goes into his chest as he mentally checks off the steps before Shiro makes them, then lets out a pleased purr as he finishes them perfectly. 

**”It’s because I had a great teacher.”**

The thump of something landing beside him draws his attention away, eyes shifting to look over at dark striped cat, it's fur looking almost red in the lighting. His dark eyes didn’t even look at him as he padded forward, fur brushing against him as he weaves through machinery easily and hops up onto Shiro’s shoulder.

The red cat finally turns to look at him, dark eyes flashing almost purple in the light. He keeps eye contact as he rubs against Shiro, a smug look in the tilt of his head as he looks down at him. “There you are, Red. How's my favorite boy?”

He growls, eyes narrowing at the red cat as his fur puffs up. He does not like this Red. 

Red lays across Shiro's shoulders, eyes watching him as Shiro moves about helping customers and clearing tables. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity before Red hops off the counter, moving to circle around him. 

_”What’s wrong, Blue? Jealous?”_

He growls, fur standing as Red stops in front if him, practically nose to nose. The scent of coffee and cream reaching his nose from the other cat. 

_”Jealous of you? Please! Shiro would give the world for me, you're just a no good stray.”_

Red huffs, rubbing against him before sitting a short distance away, lifting a paw to lick at it. _”Would he? You seem so sure for a cat who's just met him… unless you’re not?”_

 _”Of course he would! He's my-“_ he stops wishing he could frown as his head feels clouded, a throb of pain starting behind his eyes. _”He’s my…”_

Red looks expectant, almost excited, tail twitching as he watches him. _”Your what?”_

He shakes his head, jumping off the counter and padding off into the back room through a small pet door. Red's voice following him out. _”You can’t defeat a spell if you don’t even try.”_

* * *

Time passed and he found himself settling into a rhythm. Shiro had a lot of cats, but would often give them away to loving homes. He noticed though, that Shiro never let anyone actually hold himself or Red. Any time anyone tried Shiro would tell him they weren't cats to be held and quickly ushered the cats away.

He learned quickly that Shiro was happier when he stayed behind the counter, and that Red was never around at the same time as Keith. He also realized they smelled the same, and always gave him this _look_ whenever Shiro looked sad. 

Whenever the café was closed Shiro would tend to it and the other cats before retiring to the apartment upstairs. But he only ever let him and Red into his apartment. The two learned to get along after that first day, because it made Shiro happy. 

Shiro would often talk to them, telling them stories about the one called Lance. He wishes this Lance would come back from wherever he went, Shiro always looks so sad after talking about him. He just wants Shiro to be happy. 

He sits on a table, watching as Shiro moves through the well decorated room. The café is closed, the fairy lights shut off and the tinsel waiting to be pulled down for the year. Shiro has already put all the other cats into their crates, leaving out only him and Red who watched him work. He had all the tables lifted, and was mopping underneath them now, the strong scent of pine and bleach filling the air. 

The chime of the bell over the door startles all of them, and three pairs of eyes turn towards the door. A man steps inside, brushing snow from his long white hair onto the freshly mopped floor. He stops at the entry way, just past the door shutting, frowning down at his feet and the clean floor. 

_”Lotor.”_ The fur on his back rose as he glares at a face from a past he barely remembers.

“Lotor.” Shiro steps forward eyes glancing around before landing on his visitor. “I don’t see a cat with you, so why are you here?”

Lotor sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I came to check on you, Shiro. I know you’re struggling, even after the money you got from my parent’s settlement. Allura has informed me you've been skipping physical therapy appointments.”

“I'm fine, I don’t need physical therapy.” Shiro turns away, going back to mopping the floor. 

Lotor steps forward, arm wrapping around Shiro's wrist. “Please, Shiro. What my parents did was wrong, and you know I am trying to help you. But you are running yourself dry. You're going to go bankrupt and lose everything soon. Let me help you. Sell me this place, you can keep managing it and I can start a chain of-“

“NO!” The voice was loud, echoing off the walls of the nearly empty café startling everyone in it, especially the one it came from. Wide eyes turn to look at him, standing with fur puffed up on the table. 

He felt weird, his body wasn’t right, he was too small, and it itched. God it felt like he had bugs crawling under his flesh as he stared down the eyes watching him. “Beachside Brew is mine.”

“Lance?” Shiro drops the mop, stepping closer to him but Lance ignores him, eyes settled on Lotor as his body starts to burn. 

“How many times do I have to tell you. I will never sell to you and your family.” He feels like his flesh is melting off but he continues. “I don’t care if I end up homeless, living in some alleyway like a stray cat! I will never sell to you!”

Memories flash through his mind, more vivid than before. Memories of saying those exact words. Of brown eyes glowing yellow as a hand raises to point at him. Of pain and screaming as his body shrinks and reforms. Memories of a voice echoing through his head. “LANCE, RUN!”

His stomach rolls, and he can see his vision darkening as he starts to fall forward off the table. Strong arms wrap around his body, lifting him from his quick descent. His hands curl, clinging to Shiro’s sleeve as he pulls him into his strong chest. 

Lance heaves, the bucket Shiro was mopping from is quickly shoved under his chin. The scent of bleach and pine mixing with the acrid stench of vomit as he drains his stomach of it’s contents. A cool hand rubs his back until he's done, pushing the bucket away to half heartedly glare up at Lotor. 

“Lance, you’re back.” Lotor sets the bucket aside, giving a genuine smile to the other man.

Standing up as tall as he can with the pain still pulsing in his veins Lance scowls at Lotor. “First your parents turn me into a cat and nearly kill the man I love. Then you try to take advantage of him? You really are the-“

“Lance please,” Shiro’s voice interrupts him, arms wrapping around his waist and a face burying into his back. “Lotor has been nothing but helpful in my search for you. He's brought countless cats-“

“Actually I’ve only brought you 23.”

“You aren’t helping.” Lance's glare softens as Shiro’s arms tighten around his waist, he can feel moisture sliding down his spine. “But, thank you.”

Lotor looks startled up at him. “I- your thanks is not necessary. My parents did horrible things to the two of you. If you change your mind please let me know. I will be happy to make a partnership with the two of you.”

“Thank you, Lotor.” Shiro's voice is a comfortable rumble between his shoulder blades. 

Nodding Lotor turns to the door, stopping for only a moment to scratch at Red's ear before leaving. 

The silence is thick, they all stand in the same position for a stretched out minute before Lance’s legs give out and he starts to collapse. Shiro easily scoops him up into his arms, holding him close as he moves through the café back room and towards their upstairs apartment. Lance finds himself gently settled onto the couch, a blanket tucked tightly around him smelling strongly of Shiro and coffee. 

He's alone for only a moment before Shiro returns, dropping a box he often napped in as a cat onto his lap. Lance frowns down at the cat fur covered perfectly wrapped boxes inside before looking back up at Shiro. “Shiro?”

“Not yet, I… I'm nervous, terrified even. So just, open those? They're your presents I've bought for you since your disappearance.” Shiro sits down beside him, then takes a moment to stand again, pacing awkwardly. “Please.”

“Okay…” Lance reaches in for the first package, it's wrapped in blue paper. He opens it slowly, carefully opening the box to reveal a coffee mug. Adorned with a cat on a surf board and the words _Life's a Beach._

“That was for your birthday. I found it and instantly thought of you, after all you own a café named Beachside Brew and there are no beaches even remotely close to here.” Shiro stops pacing as Lance gives a soft smile, holding the mug to his chest. 

“I love it, Shiro. It's my new favorite mug.” Lance sets the mug down gently before pulling out a longer box, wrapped in tissue paper.

“Careful with that one.” Shiro smiles, coming over to kneel on the floor in front of him.

Nodding Lance carefully pulls back the tissue paper, looking down at a box of his favorite chocolates, adorned with hearts. Carefully balanced on top of it was a single blue flower, pressed flat and dry. “A forget-me-not?”

“On Valentine’s day I got a bouquet for each table, it was Allura who suggested I press one to save for you.” Shiro carefully places his prosthetic hand on Lance's blanket covered leg. “She’s my physical therapist. Lotor's girlfriend actually.”

Frowning at the mention of Lotor Lance carefully sets the flower aside, eating a chocolate before pulling out a gift wrapped with metallic wrap sporting Christmas lights. He pulls as the wrap, flipping the gift over to see a framed piece of paper, lined with cute drawings of coffee beans and cups. The writing is instantly familiar, a recipe of his own creation, written out in bullet points shaped like hearts. 

**”I’m sorry. I know I probably come off as this terrible fuck boi. But, I promise you I'm not. I haven’t even dated anyone for almost two years. There’s just something about you. Something other than your gorgeous smile and brilliant blue eyes. You make me laugh, you put up with my lame pick up lines every time I come here-“**

**”To be fair, you are paying me so I am much more partial to your idiocy.”**

**”You make jokes like that! I just… I like you, Blue eyes, and I want to get to know you.”**

**”Tell ya what. If you can guess the exact recipe ratio of my favorite drink I'll go on a date with you.”**

Lance could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the frame close to his chest. “Shiro, you-“

“open the other one.” Shiro pulls out another gift in the same paper, pressing it in Lance’s hands as he takes the framed recipe away. 

Scrubbing the tears from his eyes Lance pulls open the paper to another frame, this one adorned with a small video game controller and cords, inside is a couple of tickets from the nearby arcade, a sticker of a pufferfish, and a strip if pictures from the photo booth. The top one is of Shiro's confused face close to the screen. The second has both of them in screen laughing. The third has them sitting side by side grinning. The fourth has Shiro sticking his tongue out at the camera as Lance presses a kiss to his cheek. The last image is of the two kissing.

Their first date.

He's outright sobbing at this point. How could he have forgotten Shiro? How could he have been near him all this time and not remembered him? “Shiro, god I’m so sorry Shiro. I can’t believe I forgot about you. God I still barely remember. It keeps coming back in flashes of memory. I thought I was going crazy as a cat. What kind of cat remembers having hands and kissing humans?”

Arms wrap around him, he clings instinctually to Shiro’s shirt as he sobs into the fabric. Shiro coos reassurance into his ear while he apologizes profusely. They stay like that until Lance is all cried out and hiccupping on tearless whimpers. 

“I missed our first Christmas living together.”

“I knew you’d come back.”

“And Valentine’s day, and your birthday. Oh god I missed our wedding. SHIRO I MISSED OUR WEDDING.”

Lifting Lance's chin Shiro slowly places a soft kiss to his lips. “None of that matters, Lance. You're here now. I've missed you so much.”

“I’m so-“

“No more apologizing.” Shiro places another kiss on Lance’s lips. “I’m ready to talk now, how about we draw a bath and tell each other what we missed. In the morning we can worry about rescheduling that wedding, if you'll still have me?”

Lance lunges forward, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro's shoulders. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr at SuccubustyKisses  
> Find me on Twitter at SuccubustyKiss  
> Stay tuned on one of those for an announcement for my next upcoming big project!
> 
> And, as always: your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
